It is known to provide a vehicle with a bumper that is constructed to serve as a storage container for tools, etc. An example bumper of this type is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,986, granted Feb. 18, 1986 to Jimmie L. Sams. It is also known to provide a vehicle with a storage drawer which is positioned forwardly of a rear bumper. U S. Pat. No. 3,682,360, granted Aug. 8, 1972 to Earl B. Fletcher and Almon L. Lawson discloses a drawer that is attached to the rear bumper and extends forwardly from the bumper. The bumper forms the rear end of the drawer. The entire bumper is movable with the drawer, rearwardly to open the drawer and forwardly to close the drawer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,415, granted Jun. 30, 1987 to Albert B. Kennedy discloses providing a storage drawer which extends forwardly of a lower central portion of a rear bumper. The central portion of the bumper moves with the drawer during opening and closing of the drawer.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a combined storage bumper and drawer which better utilizes the storage space available at the rear of the vehicle than do the prior art devices.